


Ride of the Valkyries

by stormykage



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: Klaus需要上一堂駕訓課。第五集劇情衍生。





	Ride of the Valkyries

***

Klaus踹了踹報銷的輪胎：「這都是你偉大計劃的一部分嗎？」  
「閉嘴。」Diego陰沈的回道。  
「我說，不如我們先回家⋯」  
「他不會聽你的。」Ben幽幽的說，但也沒人理他。  
Diego看向那輛停在他們車前的貨車。「嘿⋯這輛車沒熄火。」  
「那是冰淇淋車耶！我從來沒坐過冰淇淋車！」Klaus興高采烈地指出。  
兩人跳上那輛車。Diego試著單手操作方向盤卻無效，他勉強用上另一隻手，因此發出一聲吃痛的喘息。  
Klaus的表情嚴肅起來。 「你的傷⋯還沒取出子彈。那樣很危險，傷口會發炎。」  
「你怎麼突然這麼有知識了？」Diego諷刺的說，將注意力轉回方向盤，他的臉因為專注與疼痛而扭曲，幾滴汗珠自額頭滑落。  
  
「小心！」Ben警告道。  
  
冰淇淋車驚險的打滑一下，在撞上柵欄前最後一刻停下來。Klaus 憂慮的看著身邊氣喘吁吁的駕駛。Ben繼續評論：「這行不通，他這樣不能開車。」  
「閉嘴！我看也知道！」Klaus回嘴。  
Diego罵道：「你才給我閉嘴！」  
Ben搖搖頭：「Klaus，最好由沒受傷的人開車。」  
「可是我不會開車！」  
「我知道。」Diego咬牙說，伸手扶住自己的傷臂。  
  
「喂！那是我的車！你們在幹嘛！」冰淇淋車原主終於發現自己的車子正被偷竊中，氣急敗壞地衝過來。  
「快做決定！照這樣你們會被抓到！」Ben說。  
Diego掙扎幾秒，「Klaus，跟我換座位。」話畢他果斷下了車，打開Klaus那側的車門。捲髮青年瞪大眼僵在原位。  
「快啊，Klaus！」Ben說。  
「就說我不會駕駛了！」Klaus抱著頭尖叫。  
Diego深吸一口氣，語氣軟化下來。「這不會有事，Klaus。開車不難，我會從旁協助你。」  
冰淇淋員工咒罵著，伸手抓住Diego的肩膀：「你們在做什麼？滾下我的車子！」  
  
Diego甩開對方的手，俐落地用一個膝擊加迴旋踢，將對方踹翻在地。Klaus趁這段空擋從副駕爬到駕駛座上，關上那側的門。  
  
Ben說：「拉開手煞，腳輕踩右側踏板，雙手緊抓方向盤。」  
「你又懂開車了？你在到能開車的年紀前就死了！」Klaus抱怨著。  
  
Ben露出那副「你是一個大爛人但我還是忍受你」的臉。  
  
「拜託⋯別這樣⋯那是我的車！我的工作！」在冰淇淋員工的慘叫聲中貨車輪胎緩緩滑動了。  
「我該怎麼辦！我該怎麼辦！」Klaus大叫，焦慮又狂喜。  
「你現在踩的是油門。煞車是隔壁的踏板。」Ben耐心地提醒。  
  
看到車子移動後，Diego鬆開對車主的壓制，從副駕那側跳上車。「很好，看來你已經上手了⋯走吧！」  
Klaus將頭從車窗探出去，看了看坐在地上哀嚎的人影：「你沒殺掉他吧？」  
「沒有。」Diego居然露出一副受辱的樣子：「你以為我是誰？多踩點油門，開太慢了。」  
「可是前面路口是紅燈！」  
「大型車需要更長的煞車間隔，現在就踩煞車！」Ben指示著。  
「等一下再踩煞車！」Diego命令著。  
Klaus覺得自己快被這一人一鬼搞瘋了，他懷念他的小藥丸與大麻巧克力。想想那些可憐的藥丸，Klaus！被面具怪胎踩碎的可憐藥丸！他咬牙踩下煞車。  
貨車車身像戒斷初期一般顫抖，慢慢滑行向前，總算在斑馬線前完全靜止下來。Klaus重重吐出一口氣。  
  
「你做到了。」Ben鼓勵地說。  
Klaus轉頭對Diego說：「我當初說要跟你出門的時候可不是為了坐冰淇淋車。雖然我很樂意坐冰淇淋車，但前提是坐的不是駕駛座。」  
Diego看起來像是要將刀子扔到Klaus的臉上，又在最後一刻忍下脾氣。「你做得很好，我以你為榮。」  
「⋯你這句話是真心的嗎？」  
「我不想承認，但這是實話。」Diego別開臉：「綠燈了。現在直走，在下一個路口右轉。」 「轉彎只要轉方向盤就可以了嗎？」  
「還有油門！要踩油門！」  
  
冰淇淋車像隻跛足的巨獸，苟延殘喘的滑行。其他車輛紛紛超前，自它兩側呼嘯而過。其中一輛敞篷跑車的年輕駕駛對Klaus大聲嘲笑：「白痴！不會開車就不要上路！」  
  
Diego抽出一把刀，陰冷的說：「你現在是在威脅我弟嗎？垃圾？」  
「等等等一下！Diego！不要動不動就射刀子！被警車追的話我更不能開車！」  
  
Diego瞪著揚長而去的跑車車尾，左手緊握著刀。「我自有分寸。」他憤憤不平地說。  
「噢，當然啦！這話出自一個差點捅死車主的偷車賊，真的超有說服力！」  
「我沒有捅死他！我甚至沒拿刀出來！至於偷車⋯是因為緊急情況。」  
Klaus哼道：「對我而言，緊急情況的定義是被送上救護車。」  
「你在沒送上救護車的時候也一塌糊塗了。還記得你第一次勒戒的樣子嗎？」  
「我記得。」Ben補充：「你在馬桶前吐得一塌糊塗，而且還沒對準馬桶。」  
「閉嘴！」Klaus 瞪了Ben一眼，接著注意到Diego一臉震驚，連忙澄清：「我是在叫Ben閉嘴！不是說你！」  
Diego狐疑的看了看他，像是確認他究竟是嗑嗨還是真的見鬼了，最後嘆了一口氣。「至少Ben總是清楚他正在做什麼⋯他是個好弟弟。」  
Ben露出微笑：「謝了，Diego，你也是比Klaus還優秀的哥哥。」  
「你們是世界上最糟的兄弟。」Klaus喃喃地說。  
Diego竊笑。「鬼扯，Luther才是最糟的。」  
「這點你是說對了。」 Klaus戲劇化的詠嘆：「噢！我親愛的Diego哥哥！你知道嗎？全家人只有你會開車載我，現在還讓我開冰淇淋車！雖然我不會開車，但我真的非常、非常感激你！」  
坐在副駕的男人努力維持一臉正經，但嘴角依然微微上揚：「開快點，你是不是又忘記踩油門了？」  
「Diego能容忍你這麼久真是世紀之謎。」Ben平淡的說。  
  
  
***  
一小團亮黃色火苗在地毯上竄起，他忍不住咯咯笑著。這看起來很好玩，可是⋯地毯燒起來後其他東西是不是也會起火？  
  
一塊溼抹布落下來，撲滅那團剛剛茁壯的熱焰。小孩抬起臉，正準備謝謝母親再次拯救他的房間，卻對上一雙兇惡的褐色眼眸。  
  
「你幹嘛這麼做？你這樣會讓媽媽很擔心。」Diego說，一隻手還握著他的小刀。  
  
Klaus記得Diego對標靶練習扔小刀的模樣，超恐怖的。他也會落得跟那些標靶一樣的下場嗎？「抱⋯抱歉⋯我不知道。」他怯生生的垂下頭：「我只是很無聊。」  
「你可以去跟其他人玩。Luther⋯算了，別找他。去找Five？」  
「Five說他不跟智商不對等的人玩。那是什麼意思？」  
「那就去跟Ben玩。」  
「Ben說要等他讀完那本蠢書！」Klaus悶悶不樂地鼓起臉。  
Diego皺起眉頭：「⋯那要不要跟我玩？」  
小孩的臉亮了起來：「玩什麼？」  
「捉迷藏？」  
「不要！」Klaus的眼神陰暗下來：「那一點也不好玩。」  
「找寶藏遊戲？」  
「找什麼寶藏？書嗎？只有Ben那種書呆子喜歡。」  
「九號電池。」  
「九號電池有什麼特別的。」  
  
拉美裔男孩想了想，壞笑道：「你知道舔九號電池會讓你長陰毛嗎？」  
「真的？」Klaus瞪大眼，歡呼的衝出房間：「我們去找九號電池吧！」  
  
他的哥哥大笑，緊緊跟在他身後。  
  
  
***  
定位器顯示他們的目標停在郊區一條道路上。  
  
「他們停下來了，很好。」Diego冷聲說：「我會讓他們付出代價。」他的眼神飽含著攻擊性與破壞欲，但在那底下也有一股深沈的愁苦。  
「是因為你那個朋友嗎？她不只是朋友？」Klaus試探性的問。  
Diego頓了頓。「她是⋯世界上唯一願意相信我還有救的人。」  
「我可以理解那種感受。 我也曾有那樣一個人。」  
「你失去的那個重要的人？」  
「嗯。」  
「Klaus，看到死去的親友是什麼感覺？」Diego低聲問。  
  
Klaus愣了愣，差點失手鬆開方向盤。Ben雙手抱胸站在他倆中間，一語不發。  
  
「Diego⋯關於你羨慕我的能力這點，這是天大的誤解。你們都以為我是因為嗑嗨了才不能召喚鬼魂，但事實是， _我從來就沒成功召喚過。_ 我沒辦法控制看到誰不看到誰。祂們從來就不受我控制。」  
  
「而我在這裡全是因為我自願過來。」Ben說，難得顯出自滿的樣子。  
  
「也許我應該清醒過來。但誰知道？也許清醒的我還是會失敗，到時召喚過來的只有死相亂七八糟的路人甲乙丙，卻沒有我想見的那個人⋯媽的！」Klaus及時踩下煞車，冰淇淋車勉強停在紅燈路口。他抓著方向盤渾身顫抖，聲音也有些哽咽：「我想見他⋯⋯」  
  
Diego看了他許久，柔聲說：「你還是可以嘗試，你還有機會。」  
Klaus擠出一個難看的笑容：「謝謝你。如果我成功了，我也會替你召喚她。」  
「謝謝。如果她在這，應該會向我抱怨又讓她失望了⋯⋯」拉美裔男人輕笑著，接著眼神變得疏遠：「即使有你的能力，我也沒辦法見到所有我想見的人。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「我是說媽媽。喔，對，你不知道⋯」Diego緊繃起來：「那兩個面具怪人闖進學院時，媽⋯⋯」字句突然在他嘴裡碎裂了，他的嘴唇顫抖著，卻無法讓任何詞語成形。他試了又試，最後好不容易從齒間擠出一句：「都是⋯是⋯我的錯。」  
  
「Diego⋯⋯」Klaus不習慣看到Diego脆弱的樣子，他無助地望向Ben，後者也手足無措。  
Klaus想了想，猶豫地開口：「這不是你的錯。」他的話語毫無力量，他也不可能召喚媽媽來對Diego說這句話。  
  
急躁的汽車喇叭聲打斷了這段沈默，號誌燈已經變燈了，後面傳來其他司機的叫罵聲。Klaus手忙腳亂的踩下油門：「現在我們該往哪走？」  
Diego困窘的望著前方，沒有回話。  
Ben開口：「就是這條路了，往前直行。」  
  
  
  
***  
雨絲綿綿不絕的落在後院泥地上。  
  
Pogo 恭謹的站在一旁，Reginald Hargreeves爵士一臉肅穆的望著甫立起的雕像。穿制服的身影在他身後站成一排，黑捲髮少年抬起頭，突然大叫：「Ben！Ben就在這裡啊！」  
「Klaus！閉嘴！」Luther 朝他罵道，Allison和Diego不約而同投來譴責的眼神，Vanya的眼裡則滿是同情。  
大家都以為他嗑嗨了、精神崩潰了、拒絕面對事實。但事實是全家人除了他沒人知道他們的弟弟跟著大家一起回家了。——好吧，爸爸知道，畢竟是他把Klaus關在墓穴裡做訓練——但那老頭什麼也沒說，沈默的像另一尊毫無情感的雕像。  
  
Klaus看著Ben在自己的雕像旁比對身高，接著朝他走來，安靜的站到他身邊。  
  
那天晚上他將自己的存貨用掉了大半，在恍惚與亢奮之際晃到走廊盡頭，差點撞上一個提著行李箱的人影。  
「⋯Diego？你要去哪裡？」Klaus嘻嘻哈哈的抓住對方的袖子。  
Diego輕輕扯開他的手，粗聲說：「離開這裡。老天，Klaus⋯你又吸嗨了對不對？」  
「你要去哪裡？」  
「哪裡都行，就是不要待在這裡。」  
Klaus的臉亮了起來：「等等！」  
「不，我不會載你去買你那些垃圾。還有，Klaus，」  
一雙臂膀突然用力環繞住Klaus的身軀，片刻後又鬆開。Diego語重心長的說：「別再嗑藥了，好嗎？那對你的身體不好。」  
Klaus迷離的眨巴著眼睛：「Diego⋯等我兩分鐘就好！我馬上過來！」  
「不，Klaus，我告訴過你我不會⋯」  
「兩分鐘！」  
  
Diego瞪著少年跑開的背影，搖搖頭，輕手輕腳地走往車庫。他在車上等了整整兩分鐘。一個身影冒冒失失地從車尾衝來，一把拉開後座車門坐進來。Klaus咧著嘴笑，懷裡抱著一大袋不知道什麼東西。Diego的嘴角微微牽動一下。他發動車子，開出大宅，一路開到城裡最近的一間勒戒所。  
  
  
  
***  
出市區後車流量逐漸變少，最後路上只剩下一輛白色冰淇淋貨車。道路筆直又寬廣，只是時不時會出現幾個小坡。  
  
「上坡踩油門，下坡踩煞車。」Ben指揮著，一手拿著一根紅藍相間的冰棒。  
死人還吃什麼冰棒？Klaus瞪了Ben一眼。  
「幹嘛？你也想吃嗎？噢，不過好司機不應該邊開車邊吃東西，這樣會分心。」Ben竊笑著。  
Diego緊握著小刀，他深吸一口氣，將刀尖刺進左肩。  
「Diego，我可以幫你——」Klaus說。  
「我自己就應付的來。」Diego咬著牙說，將那顆沾血的彈頭扔出車窗外。  
「我可以幫你做止血帶！我在越南學的。」Klaus說：「好啦⋯我知道你一定覺得我是在鬼扯，就當我在鬼扯好了⋯」  
「我相信你。」Diego說，他看了看Klaus不敢置信的驚喜眼神，微微勾起嘴角：「好啦，小子⋯如果這次任務後我們都還活著的話，你可以幫我做止血帶。」  
「拜託，別用這種方式說話，兄弟，你會害我的PTSD復發。」Klaus半開玩笑的說：「嘿！快看前面⋯那不是Luther和Five嗎！」  
  
Klaus踩下煞車，讓冰淇淋車慢慢滑行——他現在對這部分可在行了——邊搖下車窗，對其他兄弟自豪的揮手。驚訝吧！垃圾毒蟲Klaus居然會開車了！還是開冰淇淋車！  
  
Five一臉難以置信。Luther猶豫地舉起手回應。  
  
「快點！」Diego吼道。  
「Weeee！」Ben興奮的歡呼。  
  
冰淇淋車正前方就站著他們的仇敵，Hazel 和Cha-Cha。兩個殺手也因為他們的突襲一臉驚恐。  
「這是一個陷阱！」Cha-Cha罵道，拔出手槍射擊。  
  
開槍聲、Luther的大喊，Diego的怒吼，Ben在碎念什麼⋯⋯這些聲音在Klaus的耳裡都是無意義的雜音。他聚精會神地踩下油門，在這一刻他覺得自己和冰淇淋車合為一體，化為一顆阿肖谷的子彈，飛越向前。  
  
  
(End)


End file.
